


Artworks inspired by "Not Easily Conquered"

by Lysel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Unrequited Love, artwork, fic art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Collection of artworks inspired by the epic and heartbreaking serie "Not Easily Conquered".It had my poor heart -sobbing in my bed in the middle of the night- kind of devastated and is still haunting me months afterward.I'd like to thank the authors for sharing these gorgeous writings, it gave me inspiration to draw again after a decade long art hibernation.It was initially posted on Tumblr mid-2018, I am reposting here under different chapters, in the chronological order I drew my pieces so it's not following the text's order.I may add more artworks in the future so the total chapters number is left open.





	1. Letter XII

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/gifts), [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



“ I’ll never forget the look on your face when I came in the door and tossed it to you..."


	2. Letter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is self inflicted emotional turmoil considered self-harm? All I wanted was to read some fluff to fix my post Infinity War grief when I stumbled over this fanfic!  
> ✏  
> I guess I just need to get all these emotions out of my system by doodleling and reading the letters all over again.

"...if we ever get out of this frozen wet hell we’re going out to the Grand Canyon..."


	3. Letter VIII

“There must be a million drawings of me and the landscape there that’s smudged in tiny circles the shape of the water droplets..."


	4. Letter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flufflier scene inspired by the letters

"...Funny, too: turns out there are scarier things in the dark than vampires.”


	5. Letter XIII

"I know you’re not alone without me anymore..."


	6. Letter VI

"My one dream came true but I didn’t take it because I didn’t want to watch you leave..."


	7. Somewhere in France...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A messy sketchy Steve (and Bucky) for the @happystevebingo on Tumblr, promt “Museum”.

"...Nike is faceless. Bucky feels unprepared, or like he should have brought an offering."  



	8. Letter I

"...answer me this, and be honest now: Isn’t that just trading out one sickness for another?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.
> 
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
